Secrets
by An Ocean Under A Thousand Suns
Summary: Everybody has secrets well more importantly the Cullens. Sure Charlie may know some of it but Renee knows nothing and I'm pretty sure the Cullens want to keep it that way but what happens when Renee wants answers? set about a year after Breaking Dawn
1. Wondering

Dear Bella,

I'm going to get straight to the point and I know that may sound rude but this whole last year you've been I don't know….off. You won't call, you don't pick up when I call, you won't visit, and you say you're too busy for me to visit. I know it must be hard in Alaska, being married, and in college but come on I am not that stupid!! I know there is something up; I'm a mom I can tell! You're my daughter Bella and I miss you but I want answers and don't give me some crap about college life. I may not have gone to college but I know that people still visit their parents every once in awhile!! No that's not the kind of answers I want…no something has changed. What secrets are you keeping from me?

I Want Answers

Your mom

Even as I wrote the letter I knew I wasn't going to send it, it was just a way to vent, to let my anger out. Phil doesn't understand why I can't let this go, give her time. He thinks she's busy and I understand that, she has a life of her own now but she has never just flat out ignored me life or no life. I've known since I first saw them together that she was keeping secrets from me and more importantly when they came to visit, it was plainly obvious. A mother knows these things, and I could see it in her eyes but I also saw the trouble they took in covering it up. If it was that big maybe she would tell me when she was ready or maybe like she said it was nothing at all but…. now I was sure. She…. they were hiding something and something big and no sweet talking or anything could tell me other wise. Charlie knew Edward (because that is where this all started after all) longer then I and if I wanted answers that is where I would have to go first. But did I want answers, did I want to bring my ex-husband down with me because I knew Phil never would. It wasn't till I was at Charlie's house that I was sure.

A/N because Renee wasn't sure she was going to go through with it until she had Alice had no way of seeing her at Charlie's. Review!!!!


	2. Hiding

I still wasn't sure if I could do this, if it was right and even as I walked up Charlie's front steps I knew I could run at any minute. Maybe I was wrong and should just go home but I had already rung the doorbell and Charlie was stepping out to face me. As soon as I saw his face I knew that I couldn't go home that something was up. He was worried, anxious even. What did he have to be anxious over? What was he hiding? "Charlie"

"Renee!! Well umm this is unexpected is there something wrong?" The same old Charlie, he was never one for words.

"No…. nothing is wrong" that I know of "but can I come in, there is something I want to talk to you about." He nodded his head looking weary as if sacred of what I might ask. As I walked into our house… his house I was suddenly flung back into the past, flooded with thousands of memories, chocking on them, lost with them. I was finding it hard to breathe, nothing had changed. And for a second I was almost lost in guilt but no I had left and I have never been happier…I had moved on.

"Renee listen I…"

"Charlie its fine" I interrupted him, I had to I didn't want to hear his excuses. "Listen can we sit down I need to talk to you, about our daughter something is up. I know it" I didn't care if I was rude I wanted answers and I was gonna get them. As I said this he looked at me as if I was crazy but just for a second I could have sworn I saw his face go white with fear. And it was then that I knew I had my answer and it was then that I herd the door open.


	3. To Late

**BPOV**

I had hunted yesterday while Edward watched Renesemee. I wanted them to spend some father daughter time together, he was such a great father and I was amazingly luck to have him. And so today he thought it would be good for Renesemee and I to have some family time with Charlie. I would never admit how much it pained me to be away from Edward but I knew I had to go see Charlie, it had been awhile since I last saw him I mean after all I have been very "busy" lately. As we pulled into Charlie's drive way Renesemee was already gushing with excitement and as soon as I parked the car she was out the door, barely keeping a human pace, and running into the house. As soon as I got out of the car my nose automatically crinkled in disgust. Werewolves. The smell was everywhere and it was all I could smell. It was obvious that Sue had came over along with Seth and Leah. As I walked into the house the smell only got stronger but there was something else. A very nice smell, appetizing almost. I shook my head, glad I had gone hunting the day before. Ahhhh I only wish Edward had come though but I did spend the whole night with him and I was suddenly glad Renesme could sleep.

"MOM!" I heard my daughter's unsure voice come from inside the living room. My eyes flashed cold, I found it hard to keep a human pace, both my maternal and animal instincts kicking in. I walked into the living with wide eyes. My mom was sitting on the couch looking at my daughter.

As all eyes turned to me my phone went wild in my pocket. I knew who it was and why she was calling but it was to late my mom had seen me. It was to late.


	4. Frozen

Fear flashed across their faces and I knew it was me that they were sacred of. It was the hard glint in my eyes, my inhuman beauty and my perfectly still figure that had them both on their feet. I knew I had to clam down. I didn't know what was going to happen or what was going to be said but Renesemee I didn't need to be here. "Renesemee can you go get my purse I think I left it in the car." She looked up at me with bright eyes knowing there was no purse in the car, nodded her head and left. I turned back around to face my worse nightmare. It wasn't that I didn't want to see my mom because I did and with all my heart …. I missed her soooo much. But she had to stay in the dark, Charlie already knew too much and I would not put her into danger. No this was for the better…. I loved her to much. I had to leave. I mumbled and excuse about how I had call someone back not even having to work to keep my voice rough. They hadn't spoken and I was almost to the door when I heard it.

"Bella?" an unsure voice spoke from the living room it sounded so familiar but yet new and far away at the same time. I was frozen in my tracks my mind working over time. I knew that voice. It was my mother's. I was so close to leaving, to freedom but I couldn't move I couldn't leave. I was frozen.


	5. Fear

A/N thank to all my reviewers the really help me to write this is renee's pov of the last chapter next chapter is gonna be better sorry this one is not that great! but u tell me please!!!!!

**RPOV**

A little girl runs into the room her face bright with happiness. She is beautiful I wonder who her mother is. And then I see her face. I am shocked.

No. It can't be she's got to be at lest two or three but she looks just like them.

"Mom" the little girl calls in such a beautiful voice almost like wind chimes in the summer breeze. She looks as unsure as her voice and wonder

crosses her face. She takes a step back towards the door as if she is worried but not for herself, for someone else. She acts just like her but no

it can't be possible.

I lose all thoughts of the girl as soon as I see her. She is beautiful then I truly see her. Her eyes a beautiful gold are fierce ready for a fight, her

whole body is. She automatically looks for her daughter and finds her but her posture doesn't relax. She looks at me and freezes her face

turning cold, she is inhumanly still and I automatically find myself on my feet. Her phone rings puling her out her trance. She doesn't even look at

it, she knows who it is and her face shows it. "Renesemee can you go get my purse I think I left it in the car." Her voice is rough but yet still

beautiful. She and her daughter share a look, talking in silence the little girl nodes her head and leaves. She walks out with such grace it seems

as if she's dancing out the door. But before she leaves she turns gives a glance of warning that her mother can't see. I was shocked the little

girl seem so much older then she looked, I was sacred they both the girl and the women were not right. I turned back my attention the girl's

mother. She looks to be thinking now. She is so different but yet the same could it be? She was frightening but beautiful at the same time as if

she was made for this. But what was this I did not know, and something told me I didn't want to know. The back of my head was screaming but

yet I couldn't be fully sacred. There was something about this woman.

"I have to call someone back." she mumbled and sped toward the door with such grace it hurt my eyes. As she left she unlocked me from her

iron graze and I was free. I could think again and that's when it hit me that I knew this women this beautiful unnatural creature that could

capture you with her eyes and inspire fear with her movements. She was my daughter and she was leaving me.

"Bella" her hand froze on the door knob looking as if she was holding back some instinct to run. And it was then that I remembered I had seen

this before but with a different person not so many years ago. Edward Cullen. I always knew they were different from the first time I saw them

and it didn't surprise me that she was like them now I guess I always knew I just didn't see it till it was to late. My Bella was one of them now.

But what were they?


	6. Maybe

review!!!!!

I knew it was her; it had to be who else would it be? With one hand on the door handle and other to her face she stood breathing heavily

against the wall, her back towards us. I looked at Charlie who looked at me with a wait it out look and proceeded to do just that. It wasn't long

before she moved and the door flew open to show the little girl again. A little girl I refused to believe was my daughter's but she looked just like

them.

"Mom are you and Dad going out to eat tonight" the little girl asked in her beautiful voice. It seemed like such an innocent question but there

seemed to be a double meaning to the girl's words for Bella's face _suddenly _changed.

"No I'm fine I promise" and a wry simile spread across Bella's face as if she found something ironic. This was getting weirder and weirder by the

minute. "Renesemee why don't you go and sit with Charlie I have to make a phone call to your daddy, I'm sure he is very worried about us right

now." This last part was said so quietly I wasn't even sure if I heard it. As soon as Renesemee (such a wired name) pranced her way into the

living room her mom's phone went wild.

Bella was in the other room talking to who knew so low that I couldn't hear any of what was being said and Charlie soon left to fetch a sank in

the kitchen. It was quite and found myself alone with my thoughts in the tiny little room and so it surprised me when I head a low menacing

threat come out of the other room. "If Jake knows what's good for him he wouldn't dare." I heard something drop in the kitchen and I knew Jake

must be in on the secret as well and that had to be how Charlie knew, the tone in Bella's voice told me that. The threat also made me realized

that this Bella could carry out this threat and that sacred me.

She walked back into the living room clam through witched had me a bit shocked. She looked at her daughter…… the girl, and the girl looked

back with innocent eyes and said "mommy I didn't sleep well last night"

"I'm sorry, why didnt you" My daughter asked her voice full of concern that would put any parent to shame.

"You and daddy kept me up last night." The little girl said with too much innocence. Charlie stopped what he was doing and all but had a heart

attack while Bella froze, her eyes widening in horror then anger that had the little girl suddenly backtracking. "I slept fine like always!!" she

squealed "Emmett told me to say that!!"

"I know HE did. And besides I watched you sleep last night silly." Well one thing for sure didn't change Bella was still a horrible liar. But it put

Charlie to ease and I guess that was what she wanted but me, I knew better, she was a married women for goodness sakes.

"Pshhhhhh sure you do!" the little girl squealed sticking her tongue out.

"You listen to Emmett too much; he is going to get you into trouble one of these days and you going to regret It." she said with mock sternness

and it was then with my daughter and this little girl that I thought I might be wrong.


	7. Breaking Point

(A/N thanks for all the support and keep reviewing I'll try to make the chapter's longer lol I have a problem with that I know sorry guys ill work on it. GUESS WHAT, I found a freakin awesome book this weekend, read it in a day well that's nothing new lol called Evermore it's amazing, the best book since Twilight in my opinion!!!)

I couldn't help it anymore I had to know.

"Is she yours?" I couldn't keep the curiosity out of my voice and I knew it was burning in my eyes but I had enough of their games I wanted

answers.

"While we were on our honeymoon a brother we never knew Edward had died and left Renesemee here, and once we saw her we had to take

her in."(a/n is that right lol I don't have my book right now) I was immediately outraged she had this baby for a year and I never knew about

her!!

"Bella!! How come I never knew about her!!!" I was at a loss for words I was so angry. As soon as I was done speaking she had an answer

"Mom I wasn't going to tell you until everything was finalized I couldn't tell you we had her until I was sure we did, that would have killed me.

Can you forgive me? " my daughter asks as if I could ever not forgive her. I love her to much besides I could not sense a false note in her voice.

But as I looked at Charlie doubt colored my mind he, was looking at her in amazement. Why would he look at her like that? So he must have

been told a different story or knows that she couldn't lie to save her life and just did… or both. Well if I was going to find out her secret she had

to trust me.

"Of course Bella… no matter what happened you're still my daughter and you always will be, no matter what." The little girl errrr Renesemee

looked at her "mother" who only nodded her head. These silent conversations were really getting on my nerves; they were too good at them.

Then out of no where Reneseme suddenly turned to me and introduced herself. "Hi I'm Renesemee Cullen and I'm glad to finally meet you!" She

was all similes and she was suddenly more beautiful than any baby iv ever seen. I couldn't help but to relate the way she spoke to her father,

the way they all talked sometimes and even Bella it was just so wired.

"So you've been talking about me then." I couldn't help the hope that leaked into my voice because for some reason id thought otherwise.

Bella's face all but gave me the answer I wanted, she looked at me with an equal mixture of sadness and anger, wondering why'd even think of

such things.

"Renesemee" she said without answering my question "Dad is here and I need you go with him. Send him my love, I'll be home later tonight."

She looked almost sacred but at the same time pained.

"Mom you need some fresh air for a minute and besides I know you and dad, don't be a martyr" Martyr was a big word but for some reason it

didn't surprise me that she knew it. They smiled and where gone.

I turned on Charlie knowing he had more answers then me. "What do you know" his face turned defensive.

"What do you mean?" he asked but soon gave up and sighed "I know that she has changed…into what I don't know. I know that it hurts when

she visits; I know that even though she looks like them she is still Bella, I know that she loves them more then anything. Just watch her when

she comes in here, she'll be ten feet off the ground, trust me." It was silent in the room now I and couldn't help but see the passionate my

daughter had with the man in the car, who could only be Edward. I watched as the car drove away, I saw my daughter's face fill with dread then

determination before walking into the house. She was on a mission.

She sat on the couch in front of me, unspeaking, unmoving, and frightened. Again I couldn't take it I had to know. "What happened to you?" She

looked at me coldly for a minute.

"Nothing happened to me mom. I don't understand you, I come for a visit and you jump all over me! I happen to like the way I look" she was

angry now and on her feet. It was my turn to be angry all I asked was what happened? "Can't you let me live my own life, I know why you came

down here mom! To spy on me. Wow thanks, I don't email you for a couple of days and you get all controlling, well mom you've always been like

that and I'm tired of it!" she said her voce level the whole time, her eyes determined.

I couldn't breath. No. What was happening, was I really like that? I was breaking in a million pieces. No. I was far away by the time she had

gotten up and reached the door "Wait!" I croak my mouth dry, my eyes blurry. She turned back to face me her eyes held a pain that seemed to

big for me to understand. "wait." I cry again and this breaks her, and for a minute she seems not here and I forget my pain and see hers. I can

only think of one time she has looked this broken and knew she was reliving her darkest hour.

She shook her head as if to awake herself from a dream and whispered "I can't do this, I'm not as strong as him. But I can be…. for you. Mom I

love you, and everything I just said was a lie but I had to say it, it was for your own good, please don't come looking for me, you won't find me. I

am not going hurt you anymore by staying…… I love you." And with the she was gone and I was more alone then ever but determined to get my

daughter back. If I only knew how.


	8. Breaking and Entering

It has been a week since Bella left and just as she said I haven't heard from her since. But in that short week I've found nothing about

anything but cover ups. Jacob who I had suspected knew much more then what he was saying just told me they were all going camping

this weekend and that they couldn't be reached and Charlie wasn't any help either, but I was being to suspect that they might still stay in

Forks at times. And so this weekend was the perfect excuse to find some answers, while they were away and like they saying goes when

the cat is away the mice will play and when put like that breaking and entering your daughters house doesn't seem so bad. Hahaha I wish

Bella could see me now, she knew how I could get when I was determined about something, well that is until that gets boring or falls

apart and I just hope this doesn't fall apart because if it does… I only have bad feelings.

And so with many wrong turns I finally found the infamous Cullen house, as beautiful as it had been on the day of Bella's wedding. At this,

grief threatened to overwhelm me, almost bringing tears to my eyes. No I will not cry because this separation isn't final no matter what

Bella is or thinks, she is my daughter and there is nothing she can do about it. And it is this thought that gets me through the front door

witch is unlocked even though I find this odd, I have a wired feeling that it doesn't need to be.

When I walk into the house I know I was wrong, they don't just come here for breaks, they live here. Anger rises in my throat, I felt

betrayed, she had been here the whole time, did Charlie know? Of course he did that's why Renesemee knew him so well. Charlie is going

to get it when I went back over there! Bella too!!! I suddenly remember where Edward's room was or is, I don't know but if I want

answers that's were I'll go first. I quickly check the rest of the house being careful not to touch anything but finding nothing out of the

norm and it's getting on my nerves I mean my house isn't even this clean.

As I walk into his room something seems off, there's things in here but it just seems different somehow almost like a cover up, no that cant

be it, no it's probably just a guest room and suddenly this all seems silly, maybe I'm just crazy, no Bella's actions last week were crazy, not

me… hopefully not me. As I look around I realize there is nothing here, no clothes not anything a person needs and that means it has to

be a guest bed room but if that's the case where's there's? After one more look through the house and I finding nothing, I know I should

be leaving besides I keep getting this feeling as if I'm being watched. As I exit I see it, just a faint trail leading away from the Cullen house

and into the unknown and I am suddenly compelled to follow it. As I walk into the forest surrounding the Cullen house I can't shake the

feeling that I am right and the Cullen's are more then they say they are, all my thoughts vanished though as soon as I see the beautiful

little cabin that stands before me.

Again I am not surprised when the door is unlocked though I doubt many people know this even exists and again I lose my train of

thought as see the inside of the cabin for the first time. It is beautiful, it belongs to Bella, it has to…. I know my daughter. So this where

they stay, I have to admit it's very nice and then I see it a little scrap of paper with my name on it.

_Dear Renee,_

_I'm sorry to say were out of town at the moment but you know that, or else you wouldn't be reading this. I know your wondering how I _

_knew you'd stop by for a visit well lets just say I was assigned babysitting duty and I just happened to see you stop by. Its ok Edward _

_and Bella don't know of this yet but they will when they get back so you should rally stop snooping, it's not nice. Besides Bella loves you _

_too much and you're going to ruin all of her hard work if you keep this up and her night too, man they won't be happy with me. But _

_anyways even if I don't like you looking at my brother and sister's stuff I know why you have to but I am just going to tell you won't find _

_what you're looking for, maybe some embarrassing stuff but other wise I'm sorry._

_Love, Alice Cullen_

As soon as I was done reading the letter I was freaked out my breathing sallow, my eyes bulging. I knew I had to leave that she was

watching me, had been watching me but I also knew that I couldn't let my daughter get away from me and I knew Alice was right. I looked

through the cabin my mind racing and just as Alice said found nothing, no answers to my questions, nothing. I knew had to leave and fast.

As I ran back to my car with Alice's note in hand and more question then answers and I knew I was only that much willing to find them.


	9. Hope

It had been a week before I finally broke down and it hit me, she was not coming she had been telling the truth and she wasn't coming back. I

had lost all will to figure her out and all I wanted now was my baby back and I didn't even know if I could do that. This whole week had been

nothing but the stages of grief and even if I could never accept it, that she was gone I knew I could never blame her because whatever reason

she had for doing this I knew it had to be a good one and that she was doing this for me. And because of this I felt a little closer to my

daughter and her husband then before I remember when he left Charlie telling me she wasn't angry with him and at the time I didn't

understand but though now I do I don't think I could ever feel the amount of pain she went through and I doubt I ever will.

I had finally made my way out of my grief and into my old, dusty, nasty rental of a car and to Charlie's house for a final goodbye. I couldn't stay

in this dreary rainy little town any longer it had too many unwanted memories and after all I really really hate forks. I pull into the drive

way and walk up too familiar never changing steps to the house.

We talk for a minute before he invites me in evidently things still awkward between us and it still spokes me out that nothing has changed right

down to the hardwood floors to the yellow cabinets in the kitchen. We talk for awhile and about nothing in particular, both of us knowing I was

leaving and both of us not knowing how to reach that topic. As Charlie excused himself and I was figuring out how I could tell Charlie and run

for it, I saw it. A note on the counter with one name in the whole word I wanted to see the most. Bella. I ran and grabbed it, hoping I wasn't

losing my mind as my mind went into overdrive when I saw the date. Yesterday, she wrote this yesterday. I read hoping for a clue, hoping

that I could still find her, hoping was all I had left.

_Dear Dad,_

_I am so sorry we had to leave but it was for your safety and mom's that I did, I just hope you can forgive me and mom as well but sadly I _

_understand if both of you don't. I love you and please tell mom I love her too. I did not write to her because it would be too dangerous. Not a _

_need to know, we will contact you as soon as we can otherwise be paicent. Love you tell mom…. for me._

_Bella Cullen_

So there was all hope after all I just had to find it.

A/N HELP I NEED IDEAS sorry this is short and it took awhile but reviews would me most helpful and any ideas I'm out!!!!!


	10. soon

Sorry guys its taking me so long to update school has been really busy but I promise to update soon!! Working on the next chapter now and thanks for all those who reviewed or anything else to any of my stories thanks so much and ideas are still appreciated I really need them!!! Be back soon

Paramore fanatic


	11. Answers

"Why are you telling me this?" I asked him as he sat across the table from me, why was he telling me everything he knew, he had no reason but I couldn't help to wonder.

"Because I want my family back and if you know just enough Bella could come back and we could act like none of this ever happened." But all of this did happen how could he pretend otherwise and there would never be "just enough" for me no that would never happen but then again he didn't need to know that.

"Ok fine Charlie I want our daughter back just as much as you so if you think this is going to work then lets go." I tried to act casual, like didn't have to know but I could hear the wanting in my voice.

"Ok…. well she wears contacts and I've only seen her with eyes like the rest of them a couple times and only by accident but I think the contacts bug her eyes" and I was touched by my daughter of course she would be uncomfortable if it made other people feel secure I couldn't help but smile, still the same old Bella. "None of them really eat, only Renesmee and most of the time she doesn't either" this was a fact I could remember when Bella and Edward had come to visit back when Bella was a senior and when he did eat it was very little. Then there was something else something that has without my knowing, been dying to be found out.

"Renesmee tell me more about her" I was surprised about how desperate my voice sounded.

"All I know is that you know the public story and I'm not stupid that has to be there kid even if there is no possible way." His voice was hard as if he almost wish he had the truth and this one and for the first time as I looked upon my ex husband I realized how much older he had grown, his hair turning grey, his eyes duller and sadness passed over me at the thought that I might have pushed this change faster then it might needed to move. Charlie must have felt my gaze because he turned his toward me making me look down in embarrassment.

"Anyways" I prompted

"Anyways there a lots of little things….." we were interrupted by the sound of a door slamming and the last person I expected to see run into the room….. my daughter.

"Bella" but I couldn't even finish my sentence before she cut me off, her face livid but her eyes freighted.

"Dad what do you think your doing? Are you trying to get yourself killed?!" Her tone was outraged but leveled and I could tell it took much of self control. I was shocked by my daughter's expressive display of anger she was usually so calm and levelheaded and then I saw her eyes they were coal black and absolutely freighting so that must be why the black mood but still I have never seen her so angry. She was still trying to clam herself when I heard the answer to my unanswered question.

"Our emotions are heightened; in fact I'm sure she's seeing red right now." I turn to see Edward Cullen walk into the room looking the same as he did the first day I met him.

"Edward" she sighed his name in relief as if she was hurting without him.

"Bella love I think its time we give her answers before she gets us into trouble."

A/n sorry its short yes I know I have a problem with that but at lest its an update lol any IDEAS I need them lol thanks to all who reviewed!!!


End file.
